1 Litro de Lágrimas
by Aika-chan no Monogatari
Summary: Aos 15 anos, Gina Weasley se descobre doente, o que a faz ir perdendo gradualmente a habilidade de andar, falar, comer... No meio de suas incontáveis lágrimas que enchem seu coração de tristeza, ela vai encontrar Draco Malfoy, que apesar de não estar doen
1. Sobre a fic

Esta fic é baseada no drama japonês 1 Litre no Namida, que é meu preferido. Ele conta a história de Ikeuchi Aya, que com apenas 15 anos, adoece com Degeneração Spinocerebelar, na qual com o tempo já não se pode andar, falar, comer, escrever, nem se mover em geral livremente. Esta doença cruel não tem cura, mas, mesmo sem esperanças de sobreviver, Aya se agarra à vida com todas a suas forças, nos ensinando a importante lição de como é maravilhoso viver.

Esta série foi baseana no livro de mesmo nome, que são os diários de uma garota real, Kitou Aya, que narrava sua luta diária contra a doença em seus diários. É uma série inesquecível, emocionante e exelente, que eu recomendo a todos.

Para quem se interessar em ver, tem todos os episódeos legendados em inglês no YouTube e no Veoh.

Episódeo 1, parte 1 de 6 no quem prefere com legendas em português, vá no tracker do Jdrama Fansubs (voce precisa se cadastrar) e baixe por torrent, mas não esqueçam de ficar de seed também, heim?

Jdrama Fansubs:  
http://tracker. que gostem tanto do drama quanto da minha fic!

Aika-chan


	2. Primeiros Sinais

A menina ruiva se olhou mais uma vez no espelho comprido na porta de seu armário e, aprovando o reflexo, saiu do quarto e desceu rapidamente as escadas.

- Bom diaaaaa!!! - cantou sorridente, dando um beijo na mãe um abraço no pai, para depois se sentar-se à mesa ao lado dos irmãos.

- Como você consegue ser tão alegre tão cedo? - resmungou Rony, mordendo um pão com geléia de abóbora.

- Bom dia, Gina. - cumprimentou Harry, sorrindo, no que Gina corou um pouco.

- Rony, não fale enquanto está mastigando! - a Sra. Weasley o repreendeu, colocando um prato na frente de Gina - Bom dia querida, dormiu bem? O que você quer comer?

- Dormi sim! Hum... eu queria uma de suas deliciosas panquecas! - Gina respondeu alegre.

- Bajuladora. - os gêmeos sussurram em uníssono.

- Fred, George, preocupem-se com sua própria comida! - o Sr. Weasley repreendeu.

- Tudo bem papai, eu não me importo, sei que não é verdade! - e mostrou a língua para os gêmeos, de brincadeira - Mamãe, você pode passar mel nas minhas panquecas para mim?

- Claro minha querida.

- Ah Gina, deixe de ser bebê! Você já tem quinze anos, você pode fazer isso sozinha!

- Rony, pare de atazanar sua irmã! E coma logo que é sempre você que demora e atrasa todo mundo! - disse a sra. Weasley. - Oh, coma mais, Harry querido.

Rony bufou, mas não respondeu. Sabia que só conseguiria levar uma bronca maior ainda. "Sempre protegem a caçulinha da família!", pensou mal-humorado, olhando para seu prato.

Gina também não disse nada. Não entendia qual era o problema dela querer aproveitar enquanto podia ficar os pais. Era muito apegada a eles, então sempre aproveitava enquanto podia durante as férias, já que o resto do ano ela não podia vê-los.

Tendo todos terminados o café da manhã, foram para o a estação King's Cross, no carro magicamente espaçoso dos Weasleys.

Gina estava ansiosa para chegar na escola. Ao contrario da maioria das pessoas, ela gostava de estudar, e este seria um importante ano, já que teriam os NOMs.

- Muito bem, ninguém esqueceu nada? Livros, penas, cuecas? Não me olhe assim Rony, ano passado Errol quase morreu para entregar o pacote com suas cuecas que te mandei.

- Mãe!!! - exclamou Rony, vermelho de vergonha, com todos rindo a sua volta.

- Certo, certo, vamos logo que para variar estamos atrasados. Rony e Harry vão primeiro. - disse o Sr. Weasley.

Os dois meninos atravessaram sem problemas, e Gina se preparou para atravessar também. Distanciou-se um pouco, esperou nenhum trouxa estar olhando, e correu. Ela gostava daquela sensação de um pouco de medo, já que ela estava correndo á toda em direção a uma parede, mesmo sabendo que aquela era só uma ilusão para os trouxas. Mas quando seu carrinho já estava atravessando, Gina caiu com força no chão.

- Gina! Gina, você está bem querida? - todos correram até ela, que estava com lágrimas nos olhos e seguravam o cotovelo. Moly se ajoelhou ao seu lado, preocupada. - Machucou seu cotovelo?

- Sim, está doendo muito! - ela falou, com a voz falha pela vontade de chorar.

A Sra. Weasley, acostumada com situações como aquela devido aos gêmeos, levou a filha para um cantou e fez um feitiço para que o machucado para de doer.

- Pronto minha querida, não chore. - ela secou uma lágrima do olho da menina, que já se acalmava. - Vamos ter que esperar um pouco agora, isso atraiu a atenção dos trouxas.

Enquanto Arthur falava com Gina, Moly olhou preocupada a menina. Não por causa do machucado, aquilo não era nada, bastava um feitiço de cura e tudo estava bem. Mas o problema era que não era a primeira vez que Gina caía. Durante as férias, a mãe tinha notado que Gina caía ou tropeçava com freqüência. Arthur dissera que ela estava se preocupando por nada. Sabe como Gina é, ele disse, fica tão agitada e ansiosa para se divertir que acaba se machucando à toa. Mas algo continuava incomodando a sra. Weasley.

- Fred, George, venham aqui um minuto. - ela chamou, e os filhos se aproximaram, desconfiados.

- Seja o que for, não foi nossa culpa! - falaram em uníssono.

- Não é nada disso, só quero pedir-lhes um favor. - os gêmeos acenaram para que ela continuasse, aliviados - Quero que prestem atenção em Gina para mim. Não, não com relação a namorados. - os dois fizeram cara de decepção - Ela tem caído e tropeçado muito, então estou um pouco preocupada. Sei que pode ser nada, mas façam isso, por favor. Não vou ficar tranqüila sem ter certeza.

- Tudo bem. - Fred respondeu, não dando muita importância. Devia ser só mais uma preocupação de mãe exagerada, principalmente com a caçulinha e única menina da família.

- Ah, e não contem nada para o Rony nem para Gina, ok? E para o pai de vocês também. Não quero preocupá-los.

- Tah, tah...

- Fred, George, acho que já dá para atravessar de novo. - Arthur se aproximou.

Os gêmeos foram, e logo depois Gina, que foi sem carrinho, já que este atravessara sozinho quando caiu. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley foram também. Despediram-se dos filhos (incluindo Harry, que era como um filho para eles) com abraços apertados e beijos exagerados da parte de Moly, e as "crianças" embarcaram no expresso vermelho, que partiu minutos depois.

* * *

- Gina! - uma menina loira abraçou a ruiva, pulando de alegria.

- Nic, que saudade! - Gina respondeu, feliz, apesar de um pouco sufocada pelo abraço.

- Você vai acabar a matando, Nic! Largue-a que é minha vez de punir essa desalmada que demora séculos para responder a uma carta! - Emily brincou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu também te amo Mily! - Gina a abraçou, e as amigas riram juntas.

Enquanto punham a fofoca em dia, foram procurando uma cabine vazia.

- Vocês viram aquele carrinho com o malão que atravessou sozinho? Foi tão engraçado, do nada ele apareceu. - contou Nicole - Aposto que foram os gêmeos!

- Hum, na verdade, fui eu. Eu caí enquanto corria para atravessar. - Gina falou, um pouco envergonhada, mas rindo.

- Ai Gi, só você mesmo! - as três riram, e a viajem seguiu assim, divertida e tranqüila. Era sempre tão bom estar com suas amigas!

Absortas na conversa, a três meninas levaram um susto quando a porta da cabine foi subitamente aberta, e a cabeleira loira quase branca de Malfoy apareceu no vão.

- Weasley, venha comigo. - ela mandou, seco, e deu meia volta.

Gina levantou uma das sobrancelhas para as amigas, sem entender nada. Elas apenas deram de ombros, como que dizendo para ela ir, afinal ele era monitor, infelizmente. Ela se levantou e saiu da cabine, curiosa sobre o que diabos Malfoy queria com ela.

- Até uma tartaruga ganharia de você numa corrida Weasel. Anda logo! - reclamou o garoto, parado no final do corredor do vagão, esperando impaciente pela ruiva.

- Cala a boca Malfoy. O fato de você ser monitor não te dá o direito de falar assim comigo!

- Poupe meus ouvidos de seu lixo ético e entre logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer. - Malfoy rebateu entediado, abrindo uma porta e entrando na sala, impedindo a menina de responder.

Vermelha de raiva, Gina continuou andando e entrou na sala, na qual para sua surpresa, McGonnagal, Hermione e Rony e outros monitores esperavam por ela.

- Até que enfim srta. Weasley! - exclamou McGonnagal, se levantando da cadeira onde estivera sentada - Parabéns, você é a nova monitora da Grifinória. - anunciou, colocando o broxe de monitora em sua camisa azul. - Uma carta não pôde ser enviada para sua casa por... causa de alguns motivos. - a professora falou de um jeito incomodado, e Gina entendeu sobre o que ela estava falando. Desde a volta de Voldemort o envio de cartas havia se tornado restrito, e todos os professores de Hogwarts que faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix estavam ocupadíssimos.

Os outros monitores bateram palmas com a notícia, principalmente Rony e Hermione, menos Draco, que continuou apoiado na parede e de braços cruzados.

- Puxa, eu nem sei o que dizer! - Gina exclamou, radiante. Malfoy revirou os olhos. - Obrigada sra. McGonnagal! Mas... não são só 2 monitores por casa? E o Rony e a Hermione...

- Sim, mas como a srta. Granger agora é monitora-chefe, o trabalho dela é fiscalizar o de vocês, portanto é necessário mais um monitor para cobrir suas antigas funções. - McGonnagal explicou.

Gina mandou um "Parabéns!" mudo com os lábios para Hermione, que sorriu de volta. A amiga definitivamente merecia o cargo, e Gina estava feliz por ela.

- Agora todos voltem à patrulha do trem. Srta. Granger, passe as instruções para a srta. Weasley, por favor.

Enquanto todos saiam, Hermione explicou à Gina suas funções e tarefas. Gina ficou impressionada com a quantidade de coisas que tinha que fazer, e ainda mais bem no ano dos NOMs juntamente com o time de Quadribol da Grifinória do qual agora ela era artilheira. Mas tentou não ligar para isso. De uma forma ou de outra, conseguiria se virar, e além do mais, sua mãe iria ficar orgulhosíssima!

Mesmo sendo o primeiro dia como monitora Gina não pôde voltar para a cabine das amigas para monitorar o trem. Saiu apenas alguns minutos para ir ao banheiro e trocar sua roupa pelo uniforme, e ficou admirando que nem boba o distintivo de monitora na capa negra.

O trem não demorou muito mais para chegar na escola, e dentro das carruagens, ela explicou o motivo da ausência, e as amigas fizeram festa com a notícia.

A Seleção e o jantar correram sem problemas, com muita conversa, risadas e claro, bastante comida. Todas a parabenizaram e também á Hermione pelos novos cargos, e brincaram que agora seria uma mordomia sair dos salões comunais de noite.

O primeiro dia, e logo as primeiras semanas do bimestre passaram rápido, cheias de muitos deveres, patrulhas, reclamações, conversas, estudos, brincadeiras, treinos de Quadribol, olhares disfarçados entre ela e Harry, e... Quedas. Não era como se caísse o tempo todo, mas era um número grande para o período de tempo considerado. Suas amigas estavam falando que ela estava com a cabeça nas nuvens por causa de Harry, e que caía por distração, e seus irmãos a chamavam de desengonçada, apesar de Fred e George estivessem ficando um tanto preocupados por causa do a mãe lhes falara. Mas Gina estava ocupada demais para reparar nisso.

* * *

Aquela era uma noite fresca, com o céu sem nuvem nenhuma. A maioria dos alunos estava fora da escola, conversando e admirando as estrelas nos jardins, aproveitando o clima bom. Mas o time de Quadribol da Grifinória não estava livre para aproveitar também. Todos os membros se encontravam no campo, treinando a quase uma hora.

O treino daquele dia tentava simular um jogo: os artilheiras Gina, Dino e Demelza treinavam passes e gols enquanto o goleiro, Rony, defendia os aros, os batedores, Fred e Jorge jogavam o balaço nos jogadores, e Harry se fazia de artilheiro do time oponente imaginário. Como novo capitão do time, Harry estava pegando pesado.

Gina, que acabara de receber a goles de Demelza, voava a toda velocidade para os aros, desviando-se de Harry, que não dava trégua. Ela se preparava para jogar a goles num dos aros quando Fred rebateu o balaço em sua direção. Normalmente, ela conseguiria desviar-se sem problema nenhum, mas quando ia dar o impulso para o lado, se corpo simplesmente não obedeceu. Era como se ele tivesse se recusado a obedecer a ordem de se inclinar para o lado.

O balaço a atingiu com tal força que a fez cair da vassoura. Ninguém conseguiu pegá-la antes que caísse ruidosamente no chão, de costas. Ainda sem ar por causa da bola que a atingira no estômago, Gina via tudo rodar e ouvia ao longe algumas pessoas gritando seu nome, antes de desmaiar.

Gina acordou com um gosto amargo na boca. Abriu os olhos sem dificuldade, pois sentia-se mais acordada do que nunca. Uma moça com uniforme de enfermeira estava do lado direito da cama onde estava deitada, com um frasco vazio pela metade e um sorriso satisfeito.

Olá Srta. Weasley. – ela disse enquanto fechava o frasco e o colocava na mesinha ao lado da cama.

Onde eu estou? – Gina perguntou, sentando. Se encontrava um sala comprida, onde havia muitos outros leitos como o que ela estava agora. Alguns estavam ocupados por pessoas que ela nunca tinha visto antes. A decoração era simples e quase toda branca, mas tudo era impecavelmente limpo.

Você está no hospital St. Mungus, senhorita. Parece que você teve uma queda de sua vassoura, e está desacordada a cinco horas. Mas não se preocupe, já tratamos de você e houve nenhum ferimento grave. – a enfermeira sorriu eficientemente.

Como assim estou no St. Mungus? Se não foi nada grave por que...

Oh, sua mãe a trouxe aqui para fazer alguns exames, senhorita. Por isso usei esta poção para acorda-la. Já está na hora de faze-los. Por favor, calce estes chinelos e siga-me.

Ainda um pouco atordoada e se perguntando que diabos de exames eram aqueles, Gina seguiu a enfermeira até uma sala dois andares acima de onde ela acordara. A moça abriu a porta e a segurou para que entrasse.

A sala era um consultório grande, onde sua mãe, sentada em uma confortável cadeira, conversava com um médico com traços asiáticos que aparentava ter uns 40 anos, sentado atrás de uma mesa fina e comprida de madeira clara.

Ah, querida! Que bom que chegou, o Dr. Mizuno está pronto para fazer os exames.

Mas mãe, que exames são esses? E que horas são? Deve ser de madrugada já, e eu tenho um monte de dever para fazer! – a menina reclamou, exasperada.

Bem, é que logo depois que você caiu da vassoura, os gêmeos mandaram uma carta m contando, e eu fiquei tão preocupada que fui até Hogwarts. Graças a Merlin não era nada de grave mas, você tem caído e tropeçado tanto minha querida. E eu reparei também que você começou a andar de um modo um pouco estranho então eu pedi permissão a Dumbledore para trazer você aqui.

Ai mamãe, você se preocupa por nada!

Se é por nada ou não, os exames irão dizer, Virgínia. – o médico disse calmamente.

Ah então ok, se isso vai fazer você deixar de se importar por coisas tão bobas... Mas tem que ser rápido pois eu ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer.

Muito bem. Fique em frente a mim, por favor. – Dr. Mizuno levantou-se e contornou a mesa, ficando em pé no tapete confortável do espaço livre atrás da cadeira onde a Sra. Weasley estava sentava.

Gina fez o que o doutor pediu, e assim teve que fazer alguns exercícios básicos de exames, como colocar a ponta do dedo indicador no nariz, começando devagar e indo aumentando a velocidade e ficar em pé em um pé só para avaliar o equilíbrio, enquanto o médico fazia anotações em uma folha numa prancheta.

Depois, o médico a levou para uma pequena salinha dentro do consultório, inteira mente branca e sem móveis, onde, com uma câmera de tirar fotos particularmente grandes, tirou várias fotos de vários ângulos da cabeça de Gina. Dr. Mizuno disse que a máquina tinha um filme especial, que tirava fotos do cérebro dela, o que os trouxas chamam de radiografia.

Tendo os exames acabados, o Dr. Mizuno disse para a Sra. Weasley voltar em dois dias para saber o resultado, e assim ela aparatou com Gina na estação King's Cross, já que no terreno da escola não se podia aparatar, e não se conseguia encontrar a escola por causa da ilusão utilizada pelos trouxas. O trem da escola esperava por Gina, que embarcou nele após se despedir de sua mãe.

A viajem foi estranha, já que a menina sempre estivera acostumada com o trem cheio e barulhento. No silêncio um pouco assustador, Gina começou a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Realmente, ela estivera tropeçando e caindo muito. Havia vezes que subitamente seu corpo travava. Numa manhã, quando ia pegar sua bolsa para ir para o café da manhã, ela errou o lugar e sua mão pegou o ar, ao lado da alça da bolsa, e não porque não estava olhando.

"Bem, mesmo que eu tenha alguma coisa, pensou Gina, dever ser algo em relação à falta de sono e ao cansaço por causa de tantas coisas que tenho tido que fazer".

Ao chegar em Hogwarts, Virgínia não conseguiu fazer os deveres. Estava cansada, com sono, dolorida do treino de Quadribol e doida para deitar numa cama quentinha e mergulhar em seus sonhos.

* * *

N/A: beeeeeeem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Sei que ficou um pouco cansativo pq narra a rotina da Gina e td, mas é necessário XD desculpem também pelo tamanho ser tão pequeno...

Ah, e vou ter q pegar licença literária gente! Eu sei q os gêmeos saíram de Hogwarts no quinto livro (aliás, os spoilers são até o livro 5), mas eu preciso deles na escola, então ignorem este pequeno (ok, gigante) buraco!

E eu não sei se fotos do cérebro se chamam radiografia, acho q esta é só para os ossos né? Desculpem se estiver errado, e se souberem o nome correto, me digam que eu corrijo!

Beigoz (significa beijos na minha língua imaginária XD)


	3. Por que eu?

- Bom dia Sra. Weasley - o médico cumprimentou após a matriarca dos Weasleys entrar em sua sala.

- Bom dia doutor. - Molly se acomodou na mesma cadeira de dois dias atrás. - Bem, eu vim para saber os resultados dos exames de minha filha, a Virgínia.

- Sim, claro. - ele se levantou e foi até um arquivo no canto direito da sala oposto à mesa. Procurou os exames, e, quando os achou, respirou fundo. Aquela seria uma difícil notícia a dar. - Bem, para dizer-lhe o resultado dos exames, a senhora precisa saber que as partes do cérebro responsáveis por permitir ao corpo de se movimentar livremente e facilmente são o cerebelo, o tronco do cérebro e a medula espinhal. Sra. Weasley, peço que observe atentamente esta tomografia do cérebro de sua filha, e esta outra, que é de uma pessoa normal. Comparando-os, consegue-se perceber que o cerebelo de sua filha está atrofiando.

- Atrofiando?

- Sim. A doença de sua filha é Degeneração Espinocerebelar. No começo, os sintomas não são claros, mas podem ser percebidos pela instabilidade quando ela anda, a freqüência de tombos e tropeços, também não irá conseguir medir distâncias, terá dificuldade para escrever e não conseguirá falar corretamente. E eles, sem sombra de dúvida, irão progredir, até que Virgínia não consiga se sustentar nos próprios pés e tenha que ficar de cama.

- Ma-mas... Esta doença... Ela tem cura não é? Com certeza com o avanço medicinal de hoje em dia há uma cura... - a Sra. Weasley disse com convicção, mas sem conseguir achar a resposta positiva nos olhos do médico.

- Eu sinto muito Sra. Weasley, mas não há cura.

Durante alguns segundos instalou-se um silêncio incômodo no consultório. Sra. Weasley tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e o comum nó na garganta de quem está resistindo a chorar. Ela apertava suas mãos, olhando para o chão e pensando em alguma saída. Não, não tinha jeito de sua filha ter aquela doença. Gina sempre fora saudável, comera comidas saudáveis e nutritivas, se exercitara... Era totalmente sem cabimento dizer que ela tinha uma doença tão cruel e incurável. O diagnóstico estava errado. Tinha que estar!

- Eu quero consultar outros médicos. - ela levantou a cabeça subitamente, dizendo firmemente aquelas palavras. - Não que eu duvide de suas habilidades como médico Dr. Mizuno, mas... Erros... Erros acontecem não é? Talvez você estivesse cansado enquanto analisava as tomografias, então... - sua voz ficou embargada, e ela parou por alguns instantes - Então eu não posso aceitar isso assim. Eu realmente quero ter uma segunda, terceira, quarta, quantas forem necessárias, opiniões para ter certeza. Você poderia me indicar alguns nomes de médicos especializados nessa área?

Dr. Mizuno suspirou. Era assim na maioria dos casos. Os pais nunca aceitavam a doença do próprio filho, e perdiam tempo consultando outros médicos. Ele pegou um pergaminho em branco e uma pena e escreveu os nomes de médicos e dos hospitais onde eles trabalhavam, e entregou às mãos trêmulas de Molly.

- Eu acho que isso não vai dar em lugar nenhum, Sra. Weasley, mas já que insiste. Eu só peço para que os consulte logo, porque é imprescindível que o tratamento de Virgínia comece imediatamente.

Molly acenou com a cabeça, e depois de pegar o papel, se retirou do consultório.

* * *

Gina bocejou longamente. Havia dormido muito pouco na noite anterior, para terminar os dois deveres de poções. Snape estava sendo especialmente cruel naquele ano, como se ela não tivesse outras matérias nem outras coisas para fazer, passava centenas de centímetros de dever, pesquisas longas e difíceis, e muitos dados para decorar. E isso porque o ano ainda estava no começo.

Continuou caminhando pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts, contando os segundos para sua patrulha acabar. Antes ela achava que devia ser muito legal poder andar até depois da hora permitida fora do salão comunal, e ainda "caçar" os alunos fora da cama. Mas agora ela estava achando uma chatice. Era monótono, silencioso, e ainda dava sono, pois os corredores ficavam menos iluminados depois do toque de recolher, e o escurinho dava uma vontade tremenda e deitar no chão e dormir.

Mas, na teoria, devia ser bem pior. A parte do colégio que devia ser monitorada era dividida em áreas, e cada área era de dois monitores, que patrulhavam juntos. E adivinha quem monitorava junto com ela aquela área? Draco Malfoy.

Quando soube disso, Gina achou que seria terrível. Eles não andariam juntos, mas acabariam por se encontrar algumas vezes por noite. E ela já podia imaginar que Malfoy faria de tudo para importuná-la. Porém, incrivelmente o sonserino não tinha feito nada até então. Aliás, ele estava totalmente estranho comparado com como ele era antes. Agora ele estava calado, pensativo, não provocava ninguém, raramente era visto com Crabbe e Goyle, e nem Pansy falava muito mais com ele. Apenas Blaise conversava com certa freqüência com o loiro.

Quando seus caminhos cruzavam durante a patrulha, ele não falava nada, ás vezes nem parecia perceber que ela estava lá. Só proferia algum som quando falavam com ele. Sem querer, Gina começou a ficar incomodada e curiosa quanto a essa repentina mudança. Apesar de odiar quando ele provocava-a ou a seus irmãos e amigos, principalmente durante o monitoramento a ausência delas era tedioso.

Quando virou à esquerda de um corredor para outro, avistou o sonserino andando com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando o chão, na direção oposta à dela.

- Malfoy! - ela chamou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Draco levantou a cabeça e a fitou.

- O que é?

- Hum... Bem, é... Você viu alguém, ou algo por aí? - "Mas que pergunta estúpida" ela pensou.

- Não, Weasley. - ele respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada. - Como foi combinado, eu teria te mandado o sinal caso tivesse encontrado.

- Ah, é mesmo. - Gina queria se matar depois dessa. Ficou em silêncio enquanto ele se aproximava de onde estava parada. Quando faltavam poucos centímetros para ele a passar, decidiu tentar puxar conversa com o sonserino. Podia parecer loucura, mas aquilo já estava um tédio mesmo, então não custava tentar. Pelo menos o tempo iria passar mais rápido. - Você fez seus NOMs ano passado, né? - ela deu meia volta e começou a andar ao lado do garoto, na mesma direção.

- Sim.

- É difícil, né? Passam tantas coisas para fazer e saber...

- É.

- Você foi bem nas provas?

- Fui.

O silêncio voltou a aparecer, agora junto com a falta do que falar por parte de Gina.

- Hum... O que... O que você gosta de fazer Malfoy?

Draco parou e se virou para a ruiva, totalmente incrédulo.

- Você bebeu Weasley?

- Não. - ela riu, na falta de outra coisa para fazer.

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho. Gina o seguiu.

- Ei, sabia que você fica bem melhor sem gel no cabelo? - ok, agora ela queria se matar.

- Weasley, você perdeu alguma aposta? - o loiro parou novamente. - Porque para estar falando comigo e ainda sobre essas coisas, você só pode estar ou bêbada ou sobre alguma aposta.

- Hum, na verdade não é nenhum dos dois. É só o tédio. É tão chato ter que ficar andando por aqui há essa hora. E eu estava quase desmaiando de sono, aí eu imaginei que tentar estabelecer um diálogo com você poderia fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. - ela deu de ombros. Agora que já tinha feito a besteira, não tinha mais jeito mesmo.

- Oh, estou lisonjeado. - ele disse sarcasticamente. Olhou para seu relógio e agradeceu a Merlin. - Falta menos de um minuto para nosso tempo acabar, está feliz agora?

- Estou. - ela sorriu, marota. - Boa noite Malfooooy! - cantou, correndo de volta para seu dormitório.

Ao chegar lá, chegou a conclusão de que tédio misturado ao sono pode fazer as pessoas fazerem coisas definitivamente estranhas.

* * *

_duas semanas depois_

O Sr. Weasley aparatou a vários metros de sua casa, em um campo deserto. Desde a volta de Voldemort, fora colocado em sua casa o mesmo feitiço que desabilitava aparatação que tinha em Hogwarts.

Minutos depois, ao abrir a porta da frente para entrar, encontrou a casa sem nenhuma luz ligada, nem os barulhos abtuais da esposa limpando, cozinhando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Achando estranho, fechou a porta e tirou o casaco, pendurando-o no gancho ao lado junto com sua maleta já velha e gasta.

- Molly? - com um aceno da varinha, acendeu as lamparinas. Avançou e viu a esposa sentada á mesa da cozinha, de costas para ele. - Molly, por que estava naquela escuridão? - ante o silêncio dela, ele se aproximou, preocupado - Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida? Você se machucou? - ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça, sem olhar para ele - Carlinhos se machucou? Ele disse que ia ter que lidar com um dragão perigoso esses dias... - ela novamente acenou fracamente que não - Ah, então foram Fred e George? O que eles aprontaram dessa vez?

- Não é nada com nossos meninos. - ela falou tão baixo que Arthur quase não ouviu. - É com Gina.

- Ela se machucou no treino de Quadribol de novo?

- Não. Os médicos disseram... Todos eles disseram que ela tem Degeneração Espinocerebelar.

- O quê? - perguntou Sr. Weasley, confuso.

- Essa doença, gradualmente, vai impedi-la de andar, falar, comer e escrever direito... Até que ela mal consiga se mover, e tenha que ficar de cama.

Arthur caiu pesadamente na cadeira ao lado de Molly, incrédulo.

- Molly, o que você está dizendo? Não brinque com uma coisa dessas! - ele riu nervosamente. Do fundo de coração, ele pedia para que aquilo fosse mentira, uma piada de mau gosto.

- No dia em que ela se machucou no treino, eu a levei ao St. Mungus. Ela fez exames e o resultado foi esse. No início, eu também não podia acreditar. Não _queria_ acreditar. Eu levei as tomografias a outros médicos especializados, mas todos afirmaram que ela tem essa doença! - ela chorava enquanto falava aquelas dolorosas palavras.

- Ma-mas... Há um remédio com o qual podemos curá-la, certo?

- Não.

- Então... Um tratamento específico? Talvez uma operação...

- Não, não Arthur, não há cura! - Sra. Weasley olhou-o desesperada.

Olhando a parede sem realmente a ver, o Sr. Weasley assimilava aquelas informações.

- Como nós vamos contar a ela? - ele perguntou.

- Nós não podemos contar a ela! Como uma menina de 15 anos poderá lidar com isso? Não podemos contar, pelo menos por enquanto.

Ele acenou, concordando. Imaginava como sua pequena filha ficaria se soubesse a cruel realidade. Simplesmente não podia fazer isso com ela.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o Salão Principal estava quase lotado de alunos para o café da manhã. Em meio à barulheira de vozes conversando, Dumbledore bateu uma pequena colher em sua taça dourada para chamar atenção.

- Peço um minuto de sua atenção. - as vozes foram parando até que o salão estava em total silêncio - Obrigado. Como todo ano, a Festa do Dia das Bruxas será no último sábado de outubro. Mas, este ano, não será apenas uma festa. Será também um baile formal, para comemorar os 500 anos de Hogwarts. Apenas alunos a partir do terceiro ano poderão vir, e este ano terá duas novidades: a eleição do melhor casal e, depois da meia-noite, quando geralmente a festa acaba, haverá uma extensão de duas horas apenas para os casais. - o diretor sorriu ao ver a excitação dos alunos ante seus anúncios - Agora, podem voltar à degustação destas comidas deliciosas!

Poucas foram as pessoas que voltaram a comer. Todos estavam em polvorosa por causa da festa, discutindo uns com os outros quem iriam convidar, o que iriam usar e muitas outras coisas.

- Gin! Esta é sua grande chance! - Nicole falou animadamente, mal conseguindo ficar sentada, batendo palminhas.

- Grande chance de quê? - a ruiva fez-se de desentendida.

- Se ele não te convidar até daqui a três dias, convide ele! - Emily aconselhou com seu jeito feminista de sempre.

- Mas gente... Eu não sei se ele vai me convidar mesmo. Eu acho não que ele goste de mim desse jeito...

- Pare de manha Gin! Eu e Milly estamos acompanhando vocês bem de perto, então pode ter certeza que nós estamos certas! Ele gosta de você, finalmente! - Nicole falou decidida.

- Intuição de amiga não falha! - Emily brincou.

No resto do café da manhã, ou melhor, no resto da semana, as amigas e todo o resto de Hogwarts (menos o alunos do primeiro e segundos anos) só falaram sobre a grande festa.

Mas para Draco aquela festa não teria graça nenhuma. Com certeza no ano anterior ele estaria tão animado quanto todo mundo, mas não agora. Ele tinha coisas muito mais importantes com as quais se preocupar.

- Ei Draco! - Blaise o alcançou no corredor que levava às escadas.

- O quê?

- Hoje é o fim do prazo, você sabe. O Lorde foi até gentil demais com você por te dar tempo para pensar.

- É você quem vai dar a resposta?

- Sim, e preciso dela agora.

Draco parou. Ficou alguns segundos calado, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Sim. - ele respondeu, derrotado. Ás suas costas, Zabini sorriu.

- Venha comigo, vou te dizer qual é a sua missão.

* * *

Malfoy suspirou e arrumou seu cabelo outra vez. Não tinha colocado gel dessa vez. Se ele tinha que fazer aquilo, então que fizesse direito.

Pontualmente, ele viu a ruiva virar a esquina do corredor à sua frente e vir distraidamente em sua direção.

- Boa noite, Weasley. - ele falou, incomodado.

- Hum? - Gina olhou para ele surpresa - Você falou comigo?

- Não, com a sua sombra! - ele não conseguiu impedir-se de responder sarcasticamente.

- Bem, isto teria sido mais normal do que você ser educado comigo Malfoy. - ela rebateu, mais bem-humorada do que nunca. Harry, antes que ela fosse para o monitoramento, havia dito que estaria esperando por ela no salão comunal, pois tinha algo importante para perguntar. Sorrindo sonhadoramente do nada, ela virou-se para então começar seu trabalho como monitora, sem perceber muito o que fazia.

Achando-a totalmente louca, Draco a seguiu.

- Hum, Weasley, sabe o que você disse aquele dia?

- O quê?

- Sobre meu cabelo. Eu não passei gel hoje. - sentia-se o maior idiota do universo.

- Acho que agora sou eu quem tem que perguntar: você bebeu Malfoy? - Gina riu divertida. - Mas você está bem melhor.Você já é bonito, agora então... - ela estava tão nas nuvens que até mesmo se Voldemort aparecesse na sua frente e dançasse a macarena com frutas na cabeça, ela acharia o máximo.

Draco olhou incrédulo a menina, que já estava quase saltitando em vez de andar. Mas logo a equação "Festa+PotterWeasley-totalmente-retardada" apareceu em sua mente, e quase tudo fez sentido.

- Potter te convidou para a festa do Dia das Bruxas, não é?

- Ainda não, mas há graaaaaandes chances dele o fazer.

- O que você vê nele? Ele é branquelo, tem os cabelos desarrumados e tem uma cicatriz no meio da testa. Ah, e ainda usa óculos com os aros em forma de bola, pelo amor de Merlin! - ele exclamou, exasperado. Simplesmente não entendia o que havia de tão bom em Harry Potter que ELE não tinha. Mas se arrependeu disso, pois se tinha que conquistar a Weasley, não era falando mal do amor platônico dela que ele conseguiria.

- Sinceramente, eu também não sei. Mas ele sempre me fascinou, e sempre foi legal comigo. E ele fica uma gracinha de qualquer jeito!

- Você tem noção de com quem você está falando Weasley?

- Ué, você perguntou. E qual é o grande problema em eu dizer uma verdade que todo mundo já sabe? Eu gosto do Harry. Hogwarts inteira já sabe. Não faz diferença se eu afirmar para você ou para um dos fantasmas de qualquer forma.

"Ótimo, para ela eu sou o mesmo que um fantasma. Grande progresso, Draco" ele pensou, sarcástico.

- E Malfoy, se por acaso te mandaram se aproximar de mim para conseguir informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix, pode esquecer que eu não sei de nada. Para eles, eu sou muito criança e frágil para me meter nisso. Então eu te aconselho a não perder seu tempo comigo. - Gina avisou, astuta. Malfoy estava com tanta má vontade de fazer aquilo que ela percebera suas intenções facilmente. - Bom, boa patrulha!

Ela se afastou, cantarolando. Draco ficou parado no meio do corredor, um pouco surpreso. "Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei".

* * *

Gina respirou fundo e falou a senha para o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ao entrar, procurou com os olhos o garoto pelo salão comunal.

- Harry?

Ele levantou-se de uma poltrona de costas para Gina.

- Ah, oi Gina. - ele falou, embaraçado.

- Oi! Bem, você queria perguntar algo para mim. - seu coração batia rápido. Queria que ele falasse logo o que era, porque se fosse do baile, ela poderia comemorar logo, e se não fosse, ela desencanaria de uma vez.

- É... Bem, você lembra do anúncio do Dumbledore, né? - Harry olhava para todos os lugares, menos para ela. Tinha ensaiado várias vezes o que falar enquanto ela não chegava, mas de repente todas a palavras fugiram de sua cabeça. - Então, hum... Eu estava pensando... Assim, se você não quiser, tudo bem...

"Pelo amor de Merlin, vá direto ao assunto!" Gina pensou, exasperada.

- Você quer me convidar para...? - ela deu uma ajudinha.

- Vocêqueriraobailecomigo? - ante a expressão de incompreensão da ruiva, Harry repetiu, mas mais devagar - Você-quer-ir-ao-baile-comigo?

A menina não pode deixar de rir ao pensar que ele parecia um robô.

- Claro Harry, eu adoraria!

- Ah, então... Às sete em frente ao Salão Principal? - ele perguntou, hesitante. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Pode ser. Boa noite, Harry. -ela subiu as escadas normalmente, aparentando tranqüilidade.

Ao fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si, ficou parada alguns segundos, sem acreditar. Foi até as camas de Nicole e Emily, que eram lado a lado. Abaixou-se entre as camas, e chamou:

- Nic, Milly. - sussurrou. - Vamos meninas acordem!!

- Hãn? Gina? - Emily levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, confusa. Nicole fez o mesmo, ambas bêbadas de sono.

- Ele me convidou. - a ruiva informou, sorrido luminosamente.

Demorando alguns segundos para assimilar a informação, a duas meninas logo estavam totalmente despertas, e pularam em cima de Gina, gritando, perguntando "quando?, como?", dando os parabéns de chamando-a de sortuda. Elas apenas pararam por causa dos protestos das outras companheiras de quarto para fazerem menos barulho, mas continuaram conversando aos cochichos por várias horas.

* * *

Saindo do banheiro apenas de toalha, Gina se dirigiu à cômoda ao lado de sua cama para se pentear. Mas, quando sua mão não alcançou a escova, ela parou, olhando preocupada para o objeto. Desde aquele dia no hospital, sua mãe não mandara nenhuma carta falando sobre o resultado dos exames. Apenas tinha dito que a próxima consulta seria na segunda semana de novembro. Apesar de ter ignorado aquilo, sempre que coisas como essa com a escova aconteciam, ela lembrava e ficava cada vez mais preocupada. O que ela tinha afinal?

- Gin, eu terminei de me arrumar. Quer ajuda? - Emily perguntou, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Não precisa não, Milly. Mas obrigada! - pegou a escova e começou a pentear o cabelo molhado cuidadosamente - Nicole ainda está no banho?

- Está. Ela é tão lerda! - a morena sentou na cama da ruiva. Usava um vestido amarelo, longo e tomara que caia, com bordados de flores na parte de cima, e o decote em v não muito exagerado. Seu cabelo estava em um coque do qual caiam algumas mechas.

Rindo, Gina terminou de pentear o cabelo, e fez um feitiço para secá-lo. Felizmente, ela não precisava de feitiços para deixá-lo liso, ele já era assim naturalmente. Mais alguns feitiços e seu cabelo estava com cachos perfeitos. Colocou uma presília brilhante fina e azul do lado esquerdo, e aprovou o resultado. Pegou o vestido e o colocou.

- Emily, fecha pra mim? - ela pediu, referindo-se ao zíper da roupa. A amiga o fez, e admirou-a.

- O que acha? - a ruiva perguntou, virando-se de frente para a morena. Vestia um vestido que ia até os joelhos, azul claro em cima, que ia escurecendo até o azul escuro embaixo. A saia do vestido era bufante e rodada, o que não limitava os movimentos como vestidos longos, que Gina detestava. Nos pés, usava sandálias de salto médio e não muito fino.

- Harry vai babar por você! Você está ótima! Mas é melhor você ir, já são sete e cinqüenta. - Emily avisou.

Ao chegar no saguão, Harry já a esperava. Sorrindo, ele estendeu o braço, e ela o enlaçou. Os dois, um pouco corados, entraram no salão, e logo se tornaram o centro das atenções. Todos viravam as cabeças para observá-los, e depois cochichar. Gina Weasley finalmente estava com Harry Potter.

Durante a festa toda os dois conversaram, riram, dançaram, e se divertiram, com obviamente ocasionais beijos. Virgínia estava mais feliz do que nunca. De longe, muitas meninas e meninos os invejavam e admiravam. Aquela noite estava sendo como um sonho!

Vinte minutos antes da meia noite, os votos para o melhor casal foram contados. Eles haviam sido depositados na urna que ficara disponível desde o início do baile. Hermione, em seu dever como monitora chefe, subiu ao palco onde uma banda tocava, e pediu para que parassem de tocar um pouco.

- Bom gente, está na hora de anunciarmos o Melhor Casal do baile! - ela anunciou, animada principalmente pelo resultado, que já tinha dado uma espiadinha no papel dobrado que o continha. - Quero lembrar que todos estão ótimos hoje, e nenhum casal é melhor que nenhum outro, esta é apenas a opinião pessoal de cada um relacionado à hoje. - Draco, que estava no fundo da sala e tinha ido à festa apenas porque não tinha mais nada para fazer, revirou os olhos. Granger tinha que ser sempre tão certinha! - E os vencedores são... Harry Potter e Virgínia Weasley!

O resultado não era surpresa para ninguém, menos para o próprio casal, que foram focados pelas luzes enquanto iam rapidamente até o palco, morrendo de vergonha. A comum ovação foi feita, e Harry e Gina (que estava da cor de seus cabelos) receberam um troféu, que ficaria em exibição na Sala dos Troféus.

Quando estavam descendo do palco, já no último degrau, Gina travou novamente. Parecia que tudo acontecia em câmera lenta. O chão se aproximava, as pessoas mais próximas olhavam surpresas, Harry virava lentamente para ver o que estava acontecendo, e ela tentava desesperadamente gritar por ajuda. Não conseguindo mexer seus braços para se proteger da queda, ela caiu direto de cabeça. Logo uma poça de sangue foi se formando em volta, se misturando com o vermelho de seu cabelo.

* * *

Sentindo uma dor de cabeça latejante do lado direito da testa, Gina abriu os olhos, e a luz feriu-os. Esperou um pouco e fez outra tentativa de abri-los, mas mais lentamente. Olhando em volta, descobriu que estava no hospital novamente, mas agora havia uma cortina cinza em volta da cama onde estava deitada. Olhou para sim e viu que estava usando um pijama. Sentou-se na cama e tentou lembrar por que estava alí novamente.

Quando a cena do tombo veio em sua mente, ela pôs a mão onde tinha batido a cabeça, que era onde estava sentindo a dor. Não havia corte, mas estava um pouco inchado, e doía se apertava.

Lembrou também do por quê de ter caído, e a preocupação a tomou. Tinha sido tão estranho! Estava tudo bem, e de repente... Era como se seu corpo não fosse mais dela!

A menina afastou a cortina para que pudesse ver lá fora, e encontrou sua mãe e seu pai sentados em duas cadeiras ao lado da cama. Eles dormiam em posições desconfortáveis, com Molly com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Arthur.

- Mamãe. - ela chamou, não muito alto, e cutucou-a. Sra. Weasley acordou surpresa, e a abraçou quase chorando quando a viu acordada.

- Que bom que acordou, minha filha! Oh minha querida, você está bem? Está sentindo dor em algum lugar? - a mãe perguntava preocupada, com seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Mais ou menos, estou com uma dor de cabeça enorme.

Com o barulho, Arthur acordou também e levantou-se.

- Gina! Graças a Merlin! - ele exclamou sorrindo, aliviado.

- Mãe, você já pegou o resultados daqueles exames? Porque eu acho que você tinha razão, eu devo ter alguma coisa. Eu sinto que tem alguma coisa errada! - ela olhou suplicante para os pais.

Eles se olharam surpresos e preocupados. A própria Gina já tinha percebido sua doença, como iriam esconder a verdade agora? Alguns dias antes tinham vindo para St. Mungus para pedirem para que o Dr. Mizuno não contasse à filha, mas ele tinha insistido que deviam contar, mesmo que no final tivesse concordado em não falar nada diante dos apelos deles.

"O paciente tem que saber para que ele e o médico possam se concentrar no tratamento, e também para que ele aproveite o máximo possível a vida enquanto pode! Uma adolescente de 15 anos tem mais do que capacidade para entender e lidar com isso. E como vocês mesmos disseram, Virgínia é inteligente. Não vai demorar para que ela mesma perceba a gravidade da doença que tem." Eles lembraram as palavras do médico.

Sentindo uma dor no coração, a Sra. Weasley se virou para Gina.

- Eu peguei filha. O que você tem é... Complicado. Eu gostaria que o próprio médico lhe explicasse, para que ele respondesse à possíveis perguntas suas, tudo bem? - ela falou, com os olhos marejados.

Gina estranhou, mas concordou.

Eles perguntaram para a enfermeira se podiam falar com o médico, e ela os levou para a sala dele.

Os pais entraram relutantes, e o Dr. Mizuno levantou-se imediatamente.

- Boa tarde Virgínia! Você deve estar sentindo dor de cabeça, não é?. É que o corte ainda não se fechou internamente, mas não preocupe que em algumas horas ele fechará. E você não terá nenhuma cicatriz também. - o oriental explicou de maneira simpática.

- Ah, obrigada. Mas, doutor, eu vim aqui para perguntar o que eu tenho. - Gina olhou em seus olhos, decidida.

O médico olhou para os pais, que mostraram para ele contar com um aceno de cabeça.

Todos se sentaram, e Mizuno explicou detalhadamente, até mais do que para os pais, a doença para Virgínia, mas sem conseguir olhar nos olhos assustados e em choque da menina. Quando terminou, todos ficaram quietos, esperando uma reação de Gina, que olhava silenciosamente para o chão.

- Você... Tem alguma pergunta? - o médico perguntou depois de um tempo, hesitante.

- Sim. Por que eu? - ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-o, chorando - Por que eu Dr. Mizuno? Por que?! É tão injusto!! - ela exclamou, desesperada.

Seus soluços enchiam a sala, e os pais choravam também, sem saber o que fazer e tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que salvasse sua filha daquele sofrimento.

* * *

n/a: 2° YAY! \o/ agora sim a história vai começar para valer!  
nossa, nunca escrivi tanto em tão pouco tempo pessoas o.o  
e amanhã vou concertar os errinhos que tem no primeiro capítulo, que eu, uma beta, vergonhasamente não percebi devido a minha ansiedadeem postar XD  
ah, e lembrei qual é o nome "das fotos do cérebro". essa anta aqui esqueceu que tomografia!!! ¬¬''''''

Resposta das reviews:

Leka Weasley: você não sabe o quanto sua review me fez feliz! foi a primeiríssima de 1LL!! - muuuuuito obrigada, e espero que tenho gostado desse capítulo também!

Thaty: obrigada! é uma história triste mesmo, mas muito bonita (ou pelo menos vou tentar ela ficar tão bonita quanto a verdadeira ) tomara que tenho gostado do cap. 2!

marycena: olá, espero que você continue gostando da minha fic! obrigada pela review!

beigoz sabor geléia de morango!


	4. Esperança

Após ela se acalmar, o médico lhe prescrevera um remédio que ela devia tomar duas vezes ao dia, todos os dias, que serviria para tentar retardar a progressão da doença. Também pedira para que ela escrevesse um tipo de diário, anotando o que ela sentia para ele avaliar a rapidez dos sintomas e fazer um tratamento específico para ela, porque dependendo de caso para caso, ele era diferente.

Gina passou a noite no hospital por causa do machucado. Os pais ficaram com ela o tempo todo, mas ela não queria falar com ninguém, então ela fechou a cortina da cama e usou um feitiço para abafar o som para então chorar convulsivamente durante horas. Molly e Arthur sabiam disso, mas decidiram deixá-la sozinha.

A viagem de trem de volta para a escola foi muito cedo. Gina estava naquele estado de calmaria em que ficamos depois chorar muito, e observando a paisagem que passava pela janela do expresso, ela percebeu que tudo parecia diferente.

Já em Hogwarts, no caminho para o dormitório, ela observou tudo atentamente. Coisas que ela não prestava atenção antes pareciam mais chamativas. Pessoas, objetos, sons, cheiros, tudo que antes parecia insignificante, agora era importante, indispensável.

Durante o caminho, algumas pessoas paravam e olhavam-na, e às vezes cochichavam. Afinal, com o acontecimento do dia anterior, muitos rumores tinham corrido Hogwarts. O mais popular era que ela tinha morrido. Diziam também que ela estava em coma profundo. Mas nada disso era muito diferente de como Gina se sentia.

Ignorando as pessoas que falavam com ela, a menina entrou no dormitório vazio das meninas e se jogou na cama, com o rosto no travesseiro. Não chorou, pois até para isso ela estava cansada. Não dormira a noite toda, e agora o que mais queria era dormir. Dormir e sonhar. Dormir e esquecer, nem que fosse por alguns minutos.

Acordou com o corpo dolorido, e cansada como se não tivesse dormido nenhum segundo. Levantou no silencio do dormitório vazio, e constatou que já era noite olhando pela janela.

Foi para o banheiro levando uma muda de roupa para trocar, e, já com o uniforme, foi para o salão comunal. Estava desorientada, não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se devia contar a alguém, se devia fingir que nada estava acontecendo, se sua mãe tinha contado a alguém, se não seria melhor apenas voltar para a cama e não sair até que alguém lhe falasse que tudo fora um mal-entendido.

- Gina! Falta meia hora para sua patrulha! - Hermione veio a seu encontro ao vê-la descendo as escadas.

- O quê? - a ruiva olhou confusa a amiga. Patrulha? Ela queria que ela pensasse nisso agora?

- Eu sei que você se machucou ontem, mas não foi nada grave. E ok, você está doente, mas não é nada que te empeça de cumprir seus deveres, né? Então não faça essa cara e se apresse. - Hermione olhou para Gina como se fosse uma mãe mandando a filha arrumar o quarto.

- Você sabe que eu estou doente? - ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim, sua mãe mandou uma carta para mim, Harry, suas amigas e seus irmãos. Vou te fazer tomar o remédio direitinho, assim você fica boa logo. - a morena sorriu, solícita.

- Hum, o que exatamente mamãe escreveu para vocês?

- Que você tinha um problema nos nervos autônomos, comum em adolescentes, e que precisaria tomar um remédio por alguns meses. Pediu também para que te ajudássemos com qualquer coisa, caso você precise. Como se ela precisasse pedir, né?

- Ah, é... - Gina sorriu fracamente, sem emoção. - Bem, eu vou indo então...

- Certo, até mais. Ah, e depois fale com o Harry que ele está super preocupado com você.

Gina assentiu, e foi embora. Era melhor assim. Se eles soubessem, ficariam preocupados com ela, e ela não gostaria disso, pois todos tinham suas preocupações, principalmente agora com a guerra cada vez mais perto. Também estava com uma certa vergonha daquilo. E de qualquer forma, a última coisa que queria era que ficassem a lembrando da doença a toda hora, como com certeza fariam se soubessem. Queria que a tratassem normalmente.

Foi para sua área de monitoramento totalmente distraída, se perguntando o que iria fazer agora. O que se faz depois de se receber a notícia de que você vai definhar até a morte?

Nos próximos dias Gina parecia um zumbi. Não respondia quando falavam com ela, porque não ouvia. Não ia atrás de alunos fora da cama, porque não os via. Não prestava atenção nas aulas ou nas conversas, porque não tinha interesse. Mal comia ou bebia, porque não sentia o gosto, fome ou sede. Mal dormia, porque á noite chorava de medo e revolta.

_"Se é para eu morrer tão cedo, para eu sofrer tanto, porque eu estou viva? Para que eu vivo afinal?!" _Ela escrevia em folhas quaisqueres, tentando seguir a ordem do médico de escrever os sintomas, mas parecia que seus sentimentos escorriam de seu coração para a folha através da pena. Sentia-se um pouco melhor ao escrever seus sentimentos, mas ainda tinha uma vontade desesperada de desabafar com alguém. _"Eu me sinto tão sozinha! Queria tanto que alguém me abraçasse forte e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, que eu não preciso ter medo..."_

_"Parece que estou presa numa armadilha, sem chance de escapar, encurralada. Me sinto sufocada, sem forças para combater qualquer coisa. De onde eu posso tirar esperança quando estou numa situação em que não posso fazer nada, pois as conseqüências já não dependem mais de mim? Quando não importa o que eu faça, tudo vai piorar..."_

* * *

Quando Draco a avistou no fim do corredor, se apressou e alcançou-a, cumprimentando-a. Mas como em todas as outras vezes, ela ignorou-o totalmente, como se ele não existisse. Bravo, ele segurou seu braço a obrigando a parar, e notou a finura anormal.

- Ei Weasley, não é educado ignorar os outros sabia?

A ruiva olhou para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que o via na vida.

- Desculpe, pode repetir? Eu não prestei atenção... - ela disse, sem emoção.

- É, eu percebi. - ele respondeu mal-humorado, soltando-a, agora que tinha certeza que ela simplesmente não sairia andando - Mas de qualquer forma, você tem comido direito? Você está esquelética. - sutil como sempre.

- Não lembro. - ela suspirou. Não queria conversar. Definitivamente, aquele era um de seus piores dias, em que estava mais cheia de tudo do que nunca. Sentia que podia desatar a chorar a qualquer momento.

- Você não lembra se comeu direito? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha - Você está bem Weasley?

Aquela pergunta a surpreendeu. Ninguém, com exeção de seus pais, tinha perguntado isso para ela. Suas amigas e irmãos estavam um pouco preocupados com ela por causa de suas atitudes nos últimos dias, mas achavam apenas que ela estava mal-humorada por ter que tomar o remédio que tinha gosto horroroso ou que estava de TPM. Talvez fosse até mesmo pelo baile estragado. Mas com certeza era algo passageiro, nisso todos concordavam. Gina sempre fora de exagerar em certas coisas.

- Não. Eu não estou bem. - a resposta pegou Draco desprevenido, pois todos sempre respondiam que estavam bem mesmo se não estivessem. - Na verdade, estou péssima. - o loiro viu os olhos da menina encherem-se de lágrimas, e seus lábios se contrairem.

- Por Quê? - ele perguntou, hesitante.

- Porque... - ela soluçou - Eu tenho uma doença, Malfoy. E... Ela não tem cura. Não importa o que eu fazer, eu vou acabar morrendo numa cama de hospital, sem mal poder me mover! - ela começou a chorar. O sonserino detestava ver alguém chorando, pois ele não fazia idéia do que fazer, mesmo se sentindo obrigado a fazer alguma coisa.

- Pe-peraí Weasley... - ele passou uma mão nos cabelos nervosamente - Me explica essa história direito.

E ela explicou. Gina percebeu que nunca devia ter falado tanto em tão pouco tempo e ainda falara mais do que devia. Sem poder se refrear, ela desabafou tudo. Quando terminou, se sentia mais leve, e lágrimas não escorriam mais de seus olhos, só soluçava de vez em quando.

Draco ficou quieto, raciocinando. Aquilo definitivamente acabava com a utilidade da Weasley. Não tinha mais um por quê de continuar tentando conseguir alguma informação dela nem se aproximar dela, agora que ela se tornaria uma inválida. Mas ele não podia deixá-la lá daquele jeito. Bem, podia, mas... Nem ele mesmo entendia porque simplesmente não dava meia volta e ia embora.

- Olha Weasley... Acho que você está perdendo seu tempo...

- Eu sei que você não está nem aí para o que acontece comigo Malfoy, você não precisa jogar isso na minha cara. Mas eu precisava falar com alguém, é só isso.

- Não, não é isso. Estou querendo dizer que, se eu fosse você, estaria aproveitando o máximo que eu pudesse. Você tem que fazer valer a pena tudo o que está passando, se divertindo o máximo possível... Porque... Já que você não tem muito tempo mesmo, não faz sentido você desperdiçá-lo desse jeito. - ele disse, um pouco sem jeito. O mundo parecia estar de cabeça para baixo! Ele estava ajudando uma _Weasley_! - E de qualquer forma, chorar é pra gente fraca. - ele deu de ombros, não sabendo mais o que falar.

Gina sorriu.

- Obrigada. É sempre bom ouvir palavras encorajadoras, mesmo que da pessoa mais improvável do mundo. - ela riu fracamente, pondo a mão na barriga - Puxa, de repente notei que estou morta de fome! Acompanha-me até a cozinha?

- Não, você pode ir sozinha. - ele disse já se afastando.

- Ora, vamos Malfoy, deixe de ser chato! Depois desse discurso tão emocionante você vai se fazer de mal de novo? - ela brincou, marota. Draco se virou furioso, mas antes que ele pudesse rebater, ela acrescentou: - Esse vai ser meu agradecimento, que tal? Eu sei de uma senha que faz os elfos prepararem doces especiais! E além do mais, você vai estar na minha companhia, quer mais honra que essa? - ela fingiu-se convencida, persuadindo-o. O sonserino bufou.

- Sabia que você é realmente irritante Weasley?

- Não, taí outra coisa para eu te agradecer por ter me contado! - Gina sorriu divertida. - Bem, eu vou indo. Mas é uma pena que você vai perder deliciosos brownies de chocolate quentinhos, saídos do forno, bombas de chocolate, bolos de morango, tortas de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, doces de abóbora...

- Ok, eu vou. Mas só pelos doces! E é melhor que você esteja falando a verdade. - ele disse contrariado. Ela tinha achado seu ponto fraco: doces. Nunca tivera fácil acesso a eles em sua casa, por isso só comia algum raramente. E tudo aquilo que nós temos escasso nós queremos em maior quantidade, certo?

Já na cozinha, Draco tentou ser o mais formal e distante o possível. Teve que se conter muito, muito mesmo para não devorar todos os doces que via pela frente. Era mais do que tinha visto em toda sua vida. Mas não queria ficar demonstrando seus sentimentos para a ruiva. Não tinha mais motivo para tentar se aproximar dela, era hora de voltar a ignorá-la como todo Malfoy deve ignorar Weasleys.

Mas não conseguiu. Eles conversaram, riram e brincaram um pouco enquanto aproveitavam os doces maravilhosos que os elfos quase empurravam goela abaixo, na ansiedade de satisfazê-los. Não havia sido nada de incrível, mas fora divertido, e por um momento lembrou as palavras de seu avô, que, junto com outros fatos, tinham feito com que ele refletisse e mudasse gradualmente nos últimos meses: _"Nome, família, cor, país... O que estas coisas importam? O que importa é a cabeça das pessoas, não esses penduricalhos inúteis que ficam colocando nas pessoas para fazê-las mais ignorantes e alienadas cada dia mais. No fim somos todos humanos, todos iguais. Eu levei uma vida inteira para perceber isso, não cometa o mesmo erro, Draco."_

Porém, não conseguia deixar de pensar no que ela havia lhe contado, nas lágrimas e na expressão machucada da menina, que pareceu tão frágil quanto uma boneca de porcelana enquanto desabafava.

Pensou também em suas palavras, em o quanto era mentiroso e fraco. No lugar dela, ele jamais teria conseguido guardar para si mesmo aquilo tudo. Teria bradado aos céus, culpando a primeira pessoa que visse. E também nunca teria pensado em "aproveitar o máximo". Ele faria o contrário, isso sim. Não duraria nem dois meses antes de desistir, antes de simplesmente acabar com todo o sofrimento mais rápido e de uma forma menos dolorosa, suicidando-se.

Observando-a comendo um brownie com uma expressão de puro deleite, se perguntou quanto tempo Gina levaria para desistir. Quanto tempo aquela boneca levaria para quebrar.

* * *

Naquela noite, Gina pegou seus pergaminhos onde escrevia seu "diário" e uma pena. Encontrava-se cheia de motivação, esperança.

"_É impressionante como simples palavras otimistas podem alegrar uma pessoa triste. Principalmente quando elas vêm de pessoas inesperadas, como Malfoy. Eu esperava que ele fosse apenas me fazer sentir-me ainda pior, mas impressionantemente ele fez o contrário._

_Mas agora eu tenho pelo que lutar. Por momentos assim, vale a pena viver. Por momentos felizes, surpreendentes, divertidos, que se tornam boas lembranças nas horas difíceis, mesmo que sejam escassos, vale a pena lutar. _

_Não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que saí de um torpor, como se nestes dias não fosse a verdadeira Virgínia Weasley que estava no comando. Mas agora eu voltei, e voltei para ficar. _

_Não vou desistir tão facilmente!"_

No dia seguinte, um ensolarado sábado, Gina levantou cedo, bem-disposta como a muitas semanas não acordava. Arrumou a cama, se trocou e rumou para o Salão Principal.

- BOM DIAAAAAA! - ela gritou nos ouvidos de Nicole e Emily, aparecendo de surpresa. As duas gritaram e se encolheram, virando-se para Gina com olhares raivosos.

- Ai Gin, doeu! - Nic resmungou, com a mão no ouvido.

- Sabe como eu odeio quando você faz isso! - Milly reclamou enquanto Gina sentava ao lado dela - Mas para ter feito isso, você deve estar de bom humor!

- Estou sim. Ou pelo menos estou melhor do que há algum tempo!

- Até que enfim! Já estava na hora né! Acho que essa foi a TPM mais crítica em que você já ficou! - Nic opinou - Mas já que você voltou ao normal, é melhor você ir urgentemente falar com o Harry.

- Hã? Por quê? - tinha que admitir que tinha esquecido do garoto.

- Como "por quê"? O jeito que você tratou ele esses dias é uma ótima resposta! - Emily disse.

- Eu o tratei mal?

- Não, minha vovozinha! - a morena rolou os olhos de uma forma que lembrou um certo sonserino para Gina.

- Certo, certo, já que é assim... - Gina levantou-se a contra-gosto. Importava-se com Harry, mas queria passar um tempo com as amigas naquele momento, não se preocupar com questões amorosas. Mas pensando bem, ele tinha tentado falar várias vezes com ela, mas ela não fora muito educada em nenhuma delas. Não era justo fazer isso ele.

Olhando em volta, encontrou o menino de cabelos negros bagunçados como sempre na outra ponta da mesa, jogando xadrez de bruxo com seu irmão, e Hermione observando. Aproximou-se cautelosa:

- Bom dia! - ela cumprimentou, no que todos levantaram suas cabeças para ela - Hum, Harry, será que eu podia falar com você em particular? - ela pediu, um pouco sem jeito.

- Fale logo. - Rony respondeu naturalmente, não percebendo a situação. Hermione bateu a mão na testa, perguntando-se o quanto Rony podia ser desligado.

- Em _particular _- ela frizou para o irmão.

- Ah não, nós estamos jogando Gina! Deixe de ser chata e espere-nos terminar!

- Cale a boca Rony! - Hermione ralhou.

- Depois a gente termina Ron. - Harry se levantou e afastou-se da mesa sob os protestos do ruivo, que pararam ao uma Hermione impaciente dar-lhe uma canelada.

Os dois foram para o canto do salão.

- Bem Harry, eu queria me desculpar pelos últimos dias, por eu ter te ignorado... Eu estava mal-humorada, não tinha motivo nenhum para eu fazer aquilo.

- Que isso Gin, eu é que tenho que me desculpar. Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção, assim eu teria conseguido te segurar antes de você cair. E eu queria ter ido para o St. Mungus com você, mas não deixaram. Desculpe-me! - os dois sorriram, um pouco encabulados - Mas, então... Fim de semana que vem vai ter visita a Hogsmead. Você quer ir comigo?

- Claro! - a ruiva quase gritou, empolgada. - Quer dizer, sim, claro. - ela falou mais baixo, de um jeito mais sério.

- Ótimo! Depois a gente podia passear pelos jardins, hoje à noite. Mas agora é melhor eu voltar, antes que o Rony fique mais ansioso ainda de me dar um Cheque-mate pela terceira vez seguida!

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, e ele lhe deu um selinho antes de ir embora. Controlando-se para não dar pulos de alegria e empolgação, Gina deu um enorme sorriso, esquecendo, por enquanto, seus problemas.

* * *

Draco desceu as escadas rapidamente, procurando Blaise pelo Salão Comunal. Avistou-o num dos sofás, lendo um livro, e foi até ele.

- Blaise. - chamou, no que o garoto olhou para ele, fechando o livro - A missão tem que ser cancelada. - Draco não era de ficar enrolando, por isso foi direto ao ponto.

- Por quê? - Blaise estranhou.

- A Weasley está doente, e não há chance de recuperação.

- Como assim? De onde você tirou isso?

- Ela mesma me disse.

- E você acreditou? O que garante que ela não está mentindo só para tirarmos a atenção dela? Você não disse que ela tinha percebido suas intenções?

- Eu sei, mas acredite, ela parecia sincera. E você sabe que é quase impossível alguém mentir pra mim sem eu perceber. - o loiro disse, convencido.

- Não sei não Draco. Vou falar com o Dartfoor para ele conferir isto. Mas por enquanto continue com a missão. Mesmo se ela não souber de nada, ou logo será inútil por causa dessa tal doença, ela continua sendo importante para o Potter.

- Ok. - Draco se afastou sem mais palavras, um pouco frustrado. Não queria continuar com aquilo. Ser comensal realmente não era o que ele queria.

* * *

No domingo de manhã Gina foi ao St. Mungus para sua consulta que agora se tornaria rotineira, sendo apenas uma vez por mês, para não atrapalhar na escola.

A consulta foi rápida, ela conversou um pouco com Dr. Mizuno e ele leu suas anotações, que na verdade já tinham passado disso para um verdadeiro diário.

- Estou feliz por você ter superado o primeiro obstáculo, srta. Weasley. Muitos pacientes entram em depressão ao saber da doença. A srta. é uma jovem muito forte. - o médico disse-lhe sorrindo. - Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para qualquer dúvida ou dificuldade que tiver. Esta vai ser uma longa e difícil luta, que eu estou disposto a lutar.

- Obrigada doutor. Eu também lutarei. Eu decidi que, já que não tenho saída, farei e darei o meu melhor no tratamento. - Gina disse com convicção. Sua mãe, que estava ao seu lado, admirou-se com a força e coragem da filha. Não esperava que ela fosse reagir assim. - Mas doutor, eu quero saber mais sobre minha doença. Quero entendê-la melhor. O senhor tem algum livro que possa me indicar?

- Eu tenho um aqui mesmo, de quando eu estava na faculdade. Vou pegá-lo para você. - o oriental levantou-se e foi até uma pequena estante na parede, e pegou um livro grosso de capa branca, intitulado "Enigmas da Medibruxaria: doenças sem cura", e entregou-o à menina, que agradeceu.

Fora do consultório, a Sra. Weasley disse emocionada para a filha:

- Estou orgulhosa de você, Gina. Confesso que pensei que você logo desistiria. Acho que me projetei em você, porque tive momentos em que queria simplesmente esquecer tudo. Mas vamos enfrentar isto juntas, está bom? Sem desistir, nem temer as dificuldades. - Gina assentiu, sorrindo, grata por sua mãe, que a abraçou forte.

* * *

No dia seguinte, depois do cansativo dia de aulas Gina foi até a biblioteca com o livro. Já tinha terminado de ler o capítulo sobre Degeneração Espinocerebelar e estava escrevendo seu diário improvisado quando Harry chegou.

- Gin, a Hermione pediu para te chamar. Parece que ela quer falar sobre a punição de um aluno primeiranista ou algo assim. Ela está na sala dos monitores.

- Ah, eu sei o que é. Acabei esquecendo da reunião. Obrigada por me chamar. Você pode tomar conta das minhas coisas enquanto eu vou lá?

- Claro. - o moreno sentou-se na cadeira antes ocupada pela namorada. Balançou a cabeça rindo quando a viu tropeçar enquanto corria para fora da biblioteca. Gina era sempre tão desastrada.

Observando os objetos de Gina, estranhou ao ver o título do livro branco. O que ela queria e onde tinha conseguido com um livro daqueles? Será que ela queria ser medibruxa? Pegou os pergaminhos achando serem anotações, e leu aleatoriamente algumas frases.

_"Me dei conta de que nunca tinha pensado sobre isso antes, sobre pessoas com doenças sem cura."_

_"Não me preocupava com minha saúde, pois eu nunca tive nada de muito errado, e sempre me exercitei regularmente (...)"_

_"Mas agora me dou conta de que isso não é garantia de muita coisa"_

_"A maioria das pessoas vive como se tivessem muito tempo, como se coisas ruins, imprevistos, só acontecem com os outros, nunca com eles mesmo, e sempre deixam as coisas para depois"_

_"Meu tempo agora é precioso. Não quero me arrepender de nada, nem de fazer nem de deixar de fazer. Agora que sei que minha doença é incurável (...)"_

Harry estagnou na última frase. _"(...) minha doença é incurável"._

"Isso não pode ser verdade..." Harry pensou, assustado. Lembrou da carta que a Sra. Weasley lhe enviara, falando da doença. Mas definitivamente também lembrava da parte em que ela escrevera que não era nada para se preocupar, que era curável.

Ele pegou o livro e, percebendo que tinha uma parte marcada com um pedaço de pergaminho, abriu na mesma.

_"Degeneração Espinocerebelar_

_Em suma, os órgãos responsáveis pelo movimento livre do corpo, a Medula Espinhal e o Cerebelo, por alguma razão que ainda é uma incógnita, começam a se degenerar, não enviando as ordens corretas aos músculos, assim impedindo que o corpo se mova do jeito que se quer._

_A pessoa com esta doença irá gradualmente, com velocidade variando de pessoa para pessoa, ter dificuldade em se mover em geral, e posteriormente terá que ficar de cama, pois não conseguirá se sustentar nos próprios pés. Também haverá dificuldade em falar, comer e beber. Abaixo, uma explicação mais detalhada e formas de tratamento para diminuir a rapidez da piora do quadro."_

O garoto arregalou os olhos, chocado.

* * *

N/A: e agora, o que será que Harry fará?

bem, eu sei que as partes H/G estão muito sem graça e chatas, mas é q eu realmente não consigo escrevê-las direito, pq eu mesma acho H/G mt sem sal (sem querer ofender os fãs do shipper) XD mas não se preocupem que ela são temporárias, já q o shipper principal é D/G.

Agora uma preview super-hiper-minúscula do capítulo 4:

"- Eu sei que devia ter acabado com nosso namoro depois de saber da doença, pois não é justo eu fazer ele ficar preso a alguém que não vai poder dar nada em troca, e que só vai dar trabalho. Mas é que... É tão doloroso! Eu ter que desistir das coisas mais importantes para mim, dói tanto! - ela disse olhando em seus olhos."

Resposta das Reviews:

Thaty: que bom! obrigada por comentar! beijos

Final Fairy: obrigada pelos elogios! espero que este capítulo tenha te agradado também! beijos

Isa Slytherin: é, é triste mesmo : \ não deixe de comentar sobre este capítulo tb, ok? adorei os "beigoz de geléia de morango" retribuídos XD

Meygan Kaname: O sua review me fez tão feliz! eu tava um pouco desanimada para escrever, pq o povo desalmado do floreios não mandava nenhum comentário, mas quando lí o seu, escrevi mas da metade deste capítulo. muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios!! uma perguntinha sobre seu nick: vc é fã do mangá de Vampire Knight? pq Kaname é um dos personagens... espero que tenha gostado tanto deste capítulo quanto dos outros dois! beijos

bem, é isso! beigoz sabor... hum... batata frita! pq eu to louca pra comer mas ninguém quer fazer pra mim...:'(


	5. Um Mal Necessário

Quando Gina voltou à biblioteca, Harry não estava mais lá. Estranhou, mas achou que talvez ele tivesse se lembrado de fazer algum dever, ou qualquer motivo assim.

Mas durante a semana ele parecia evitá-la. Quando a via, desviava os olhos e se afastava. Quando ela falava com ele, respondia com monossílabos, sempre alegando ter outra coisa urgente para fazer. A ruiva se perguntava se estava apenas paranóica, ou se era aquilo mesmo que acontecia. Mas por quê? Não tinham brigado, e até onde ela se lembrava, não tinha feito nada para deixá-lo bravo. Estava confusa.

Mas ela não era a única, pois o moreno também estava confuso. Ele gostava muito de Gina, mas havia a grande possibilidade de perdê-la em breve, muito breve.

Apesar da preocupação quanto a Voldemort tentar fazer algo de ruim a ela caso começassem a namorar para tentar atingi-lo, ele decidira confiar nas habilidades e coragem que a menina demonstrara no ano anterior, quando invadiram o Ministério. Para ter alguém ao seu lado, ele precisava que essa pessoa fosse forte, corajosa, leal, capaz de se defender.

E ele tinha percebido estas qualidades na ruiva, mas agora, como poderiam continuar com ela indefesa? Ele não queria perder mais uma pessoa querida para aquela guerra maldita. Não era justo fazê-la se arriscar tanto, quando ela não poderia nem se defender direito! E ele não teria o tempo e, tinha que admitir, paciência para cuidar dela enquanto tinha que destruir o bruxo das trevas mais perigoso e temido da história do mundo mágico.

Mas como diria isso a Gina? Ela não aceitaria, não era uma pessoa que desistia fácil, nem que se contentava ou se contentaria com desculpas como aquela, ele sabia disso. Ela iria insistir em ficar ao seu lado e participar da guerra, mesmo que não como namorada. Somente se ele a magoasse, fizesse alguma coisa que realmente a decepcionasse, fazendo com ela não quisesse mais isso, ele conseguiria protegê-la. E Harry sabia como fazer isso.

Ele se odiaria por aquilo, mas era um mal necessário para protegê-la.

* * *

Dia de Hogsmead! Durante o período antes da visita ao vilarejo, Hogwarts sempre ficava com um clima de ansiedade, excitação e animação. Os alunos que podiam ir conversavam alto, faziam planos, riam. Era uma das poucas oportunidades que tinham de deixar um pouco de lado as responsabilidades acadêmicas, vestir roupas diferentes do uniforme e mudar um pouco de cenário, porque apesar da escola ser ótima, ainda assim viver durante meses seguidos no mesmo lugar, vendo as mesmas coisas todo dia, era um pouco maçante.

Gina gostava daquilo e pretendia aproveitar ao máximo o passeio. Antes, ela provavelmente não iria a Hogsmead para poder adiantar os deveres, e estudar para os exames. Mas agora não tinha mais o luxo de deixar o tempo simplesmente passar. Era hora de agarrar todas as oportunidades que tinha para se divertir. Os deveres ela podia fazer depois.

Vestida com uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camisa sem manga amarela clara não muito colada, uma sandália baixa, confortável e levando um casaco amarrado na cintura por precação, pois estava no outono e em Hogsmead sempre costumava esfriar quando anoitecia, a ruiva se dirigiu para o saguão, onde as carruagens já deviam estar saindo.

- Gin! - Nic e Milly a alcançaram - Você vai com a gente na carruagem? - perguntou a loira.

- Não, vou com Harry! - ela sorriu - Também acho que vou passar a maior parte do dia com ele.

- Aaaaah, então é assim né? Começa a namorar e despreza as amigas! - Nicole brincou.

- Divirta-se, Gin. - Emily falou, sorrindo.

- Até mais Gina! - a loira acenou, e ela e Emily seguiram para o saguão.

Passado já um tempo, ela estranhou a demora do garoto, e parou um dos colegas sextanistas dele para perguntar onde ele estava. Para sua surpresa, a resposta foi que ele já havia ido para Hogsmead.

Brava, Gina foi sozinha até o vilarejo. "O que diabos está acontecendo? Ele está tão estranho!" Ela pensava enquanto ia o mais rápido possível até o local onde tinham combinado ir. Era uma pracinha que ficava em frente a um restaurante novo, que iam juntos para ver se era bom.

Mas o "rápido" não era tão rápido assim. A dificuldade para andar vinha aumentando consideravelmente, e Gina já tinha planejado falar sobre isso com o médico. Ela já não podia correr em grande velocidade nem por muito tempo.

Sentou-se num dos banquinhos pintados de branco quando chegou lá, para descansar. Olhando em volta, percebeu que Harry não estavano local. Respirou fundo, exasperada. Mas mesmo sem muita paciência, a ruiva esperou. Por Harry, valia a pena, pois ela sabia que ele não faria algo assim sem um bom motivo.

Esperou, esperou e esperou. A praça encheu, esvaziou, o restaurante ficou lotado, várias pessoas iam cumprimentá-la, perguntando por que ela estava lá sozinha. Duas horas já haviam passado. Estava na hora do almoço, ela estava com fome. E ainda nem tinha visto a sombra do namorado. "Será que alguma coisa séria aconteceu?" ela perguntou-se, tentando não ficar brava. Sabia que Harry não faria isso sem motivo, e estava ficando preocupada.

Decidiu procurar um professor para perguntar. E se ele não tivesse chegado em Hogsmead?

Andando cada vez mais nervosa de preocupação pelas ruas de Hogsmead, Gina não conseguia encontrar nenhum responsável. "Quando eu faço alguma coisa errada eles parecem se multiplicar, mas quando preciso deles eles somem!" pensou, exasperada, quando tropeçou e caiu.

- Ótimo! Tudo o que eu precisava agora! - exclamou, levantando-se.

Quase na mesma hora, Draco saía do Três Vassouras, e a viu. Ela estava quase chegando no restaurante, e sem hesitar, ele a chamou.

- Weasley! - ela virou-se para ele - Acho que tem uma coisa aqui dentro que você deveria ver. - Draco disse sério, e apontou para o Três Vassouras.

Desconfiada, Gina se aproximou e entrou no restaurante. E o que ela viu, não gostou nem um pouco. Harry estava lá, numa das mesas dos fundos, com uma garota loira. Suas mãos estavam na cintura dela, e sua boca, na dela. Eles estavam se beijando. Todos no restaurante olhavam a cena embasbacados, e quando perceberam a presença da ruiva no recinto, os cochichos aumentaram.

Calmamente, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, Gin foi até a mesa onde o casal estava. Eles pareciam muito entretidos um com o outro, porque ela teve que cutucá-los para que a percebessem. A menina pareceu muito surpresa, mas Harry apenas a encarou, como se não tivesse feito nada de errado. Todos no restaurante prendiam a respiração, e Draco observava na entrada.

Sem aviso, Gina deu um soco certeiro na face esquerda de Potter, que caiu da cadeira.

- Furunculos - a ruiva proferiu friamente, apontando para o moreno. Sem esperar para ver o efeito do feitiço, ela saiu rapidamente de lá.

Raiva, decepção, surpresa, confusão, mágoa... Tudo isso se misturava na cabeça de Gina, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse pensar direito. Andou por alguns minutos até uma parte quase inabitada de Hogsmead, quase nos limites da vila. Parou, pois quase não enxergava mais por causa das lágrimas.

- Weasley. - Draco chamou sua atenção, parando poucos metros atrás dela.

- Se você me seguiu para rir de mim Malfoy, pode esquecer porque eu não vou ter pena de desfigurar essa sua carinha irritante se você não sair daqui em cinco segundos! - Gina respondeu, agressiva.

- Hey! Olha a educação! Eu não fiz nada pra você. Aliás, fiz sim: um favor. Ou você preferia que o Potter continuasse te traindo por trás das suas costas pelo resto da sua vida?

- Ha, como se isso fosse muito tempo. - ela riu amargamente. - Mas é uma pena não é? Parece que não tenho mais nenhuma utilidade para seu lordezinho estúpido. Acho que acabou de ser provado que eu não sou assim tão importante para Harry. E olha só que ironia: logo eu não vou ter utilidade para qualquer outra coisa! Não é de morrer de rir? - ela soltou uma gargalhada sem emoção, fria.

- Pare com o humor negro que você é péssima nisso.

- É, você está certo. Pessoas como você, que não estão nem aí para o resto do mundo, que só sabem pensar sobre si mesmos é que são bons nisso. E vermes como você, que tem preconceitos arcaicos é que merecem estar passando pelo o que eu estou! São vocês que merecem ter essa doença!

- Não fale do que você não sabe Weasley! Você não me conhece, não sabe nada sobre mim! Então não fale como se tivesse o direito de me julgar! - agora ele estava ficando realmente bravo.

- Ah Malfoy, eu não sou tão burra assim! Eu sei que você é um Comensal nojento e covarde, como todos os outros robozinhos de Voldemort! Vocês se acham demais não é? Mas vocês não são mais do que insetos!!

- CALA A BOCA WEASLEY! Você não sabe do que está falando! - seus olhos escureceram quando ele gritou, e Gina se assustou com a intensidade de seu olhar. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, ofegantes - Eu vou embora antes que eu faça alguma coisa da qual eu me arrependa. - ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela, e começou a se afastar.

Após perdê-lo de vista, Gina gritou de raiva, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

* * *

Terça-feira, dia de treino de Quadribol. Gina não estava com a menor vontade de ir, mas era sua responsabilidade, a temporada dos jogos estava chegando, e de qualquer forma o jogo tradicional dos bruxos era sua vida. Desde os nove anos sonhava em ser uma jogadora profissional, desde que tinha talento para isso. E não ia, de nenhuma forma, demonstrar fraqueza na frente de Potter. Não mesmo.

Respirou fundo e pegou sua vassoura, indo em direção à porta, mas esta abriu antes, revelando suas duas melhores amigas.

- Você vai mesmo para o treino Gin? - Nicole perguntou, sentando em sua cama que era a mais próxima da porta. - Se eu fosse você não ia só pra me vingar.

- Vou sim. E do que adianta eu fazer isso? Eu poderia ser expulsa do time por faltar nos treinos. E isso só seria prejuízo para mim, enquanto o Potter ficaria rindo da minha cara.

- É verdade! Você deve ir sim e mostrar que ele também não valia nada para você Gin. Homens não valem nossas lágrimas. - apoiou Emily, feminista como sempre.

- Valeu meninas. - Gina sorriu agradecida. Na noite de domingo e no dia anterior elas tinham a consolado e a ajudado muito. - Estou indo!

Andou apressada até o campo, pois se não chegaria atrasada. Conseguiu chegar alguns segundos depois das 8h e meia da noite, o horário combinado do treino. Todos os outros jogadores já estavam lá, alguns já começando o aquecimento. Juntou-se ao aglomerado de uniformes vermelhos e cumprimentou todos com um breve aceno de mão.

- Espero que faça um treino melhor que sua pontualidade, Weasley. - Harry comentou, mal olhando para ela.

- Ei, por que você chamou a Gina de Weasley? - Rony perguntou. Hermione tinha definitivamente feito um bom trabalho não deixando o ruivo saber da mais nova e popular fofoca de Hogwarts.

- Distração. - ele respondeu simplesmente. Internamente, desejava que caso Rony soubesse a verdade um dia, que ele não estivesse vivo no momento, porque iria morrer com toda a certeza sob a fúria do amigo. - Agora vá logo para os aros e treine com a Demelza e o Dino aquelas defesas das quais você me falou. Fred, George, treinem com... Com ela - e apontou para a ruiva, evitando falar o nome dela. - Ataques com o balaço.

Os gêmeos entreolharam-se. Eles já sabiam o que acontecera. Tinham ficado bravos com Harry é claro, já tinham até mesmo "conversado" com ele, mas decidiram não se meterem mais. Aquilo era coisa normal de adolescente, acontecia o tempo todo, e era entre Gina e ele depois de tudo, concluíram, se achando muito maduros.

Durante o treino, Gina fora atingida duas vezes pelo balaço, uma vez no braço esquerdo e outra no joelho direito, junto com outras quatro vezes em que ele passara raspando. Ela já não conseguia se esquivar com tanta rapidez quanto antes, e se cansou logo também. Uma dor de cabeça fraca, mas insistente, causada pelos gritos incessantes do capitão, que parecia ter tirado o dia somente para berrar com ela, piorava as coisas.

Meia hora antes do término do treino os artilheiros tiveram que treinar passes e depois tentar fazer gols. Mas estas foram outras coisas em que Gina foi péssima. Poucas vezes ela conseguiu jogar a goles para quem queria, pois na maioria errava a mira sem querer, coisa que antes era muito natural para ela fazer. Só conseguiu fazer três gols das dez tentativas que teve.

A menina olhou para suas mãos, aturdida. Só agora ela reparara que... "Não, não, não, não! Isso não! Por favor, isso não!", pensou desesperada. Sentia-se como se estivesse correndo o mais rápido que podia atrás de seu sonho de ser jogadora profissional, mas ele se afastava cada vez mais.

Com os olhos marejados, desceu da vassoura, ansiosa para tomar uma ducha quente e relaxante, para conseguir pensar melhor. Mas quando já estava no meio do caminho, Harry a chamou. Fechou os olhos, se acalmou e foi até ele.

- Sim, capitão? - ela falou, indiferente. Ele estava terminando de fechar a mala com as bolas do jogo, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do balaço.

- Bem, você estava horrível no treino de hoje. - ele disse com dificuldade, não por causa do balaço, mas porque não queria dizer a Gina aquelas palavras. Não queria ferir mais a menina que estimava tanto do que já tinha ferido, mas era necessário. - E... Eu sei que não foi algo só do momento. Sei que você só vai piorar, porque eu sei que sua doença não tem cura.

- O quê? - Gina teve que descer de seu pedestal de "você não me atinge" ao ouvir a afirmação do moreno. Como ele sabia!?

- Antes que você me pergunte, eu li suas anotações aquele dia na biblioteca em que você estava lendo aquele livro branco. Mas continuando, sabendo que você não conseguirá manter o mesmo desempenho de antes, você está...

- Espera! Você leu? Isso foi invasão de privacidade!

- Você não esperava que eu adivinhasse que eu não podia ler, esperava? - ele respondeu, sarcástico, fingindo não se importar.

- Foi por isso que você me traiu? - ela perguntou baixo, lançando um olhar decepcionado para ele, que foi como uma espada atravessando seu peito.

- Eu não tenho vocação para babá Weasley. Nem quero ser sua babá. - Harry queria se matar estava com ódio de si mesmo. Olhava para qualquer lugar menos para a ruiva, e pôde ouvir a respiração pesada e tremida dela. Sabia que ela estava se segurando para não chorar. Gina era muito orgulhosa para chorar na frente de outras pessoas. - E de qualquer forma, eu nunca disse que nós estávamos namorando. Isso foi coisa da sua imaginação.

Aquelas palavras a feriam profundamente. A menina nunca pensou que simples palavras pudessem machucar tanto, doer tanto. Esperava que qualquer outra pessoa agisse daquela forma, menos Harry. Procurava qualquer coisa para dizer, mas estava sem fala.

- Mas continuando com o assunto principal, que você fez o favor de desviar dele - Harry continuou, desdenhoso - Você não pode continuar o time. Portanto, está fora. - ele concluiu friamente, engolindo em seco. Esperou uma explosão da ruiva, que ela se revoltasse, que não aceitasse sua decisão. Mas ela apenas continuou parada, olhando para o chão como se não o visse.

Naquele momento, Gina sentia que seu sonho era inalcançável, que corria correndo em disparada para longe, zombando dela. Uma lágrima escapou de um de seus olhos, mas ela a enxugou rapidamente.

Harry estava certo. Ela só iria atrapalhar se continuasse no time.

- Bem, entregue seu uniforme o mais rápido o possível. - o moreno falou muito rápido, se virando para que ela não percebesse seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Pegou a pesada mala com as bolas e se retirou o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Gina caiu de joelhos na grama bem cuidada do campo de Quadribol, as gotas de água salgada já tão conhecidas por ela escorrendo livremente.

No vestiário masculino, Harry largou-se num dos bancos, dando um forte soco na superfície. Estava com raiva de si mesmo. "É um mal necessário, é um mal necessário" ele repetia para si mesmo, tentando convencer-se de que o que tinha feito fora o certo.

"Depois que eu derrotar Voldemort, eu vou voltar Gina, eu prometo" pensou, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas molhavam seu rosto.

* * *

- Ele fez o QUÊ? - Emily exaltou-se, fazendo com que as duas amigas lhe fizessem gestos para que fizesse menos barulho, pois já estava tarde. - Mas de qualquer forma, com que pretexto ele te tirou do time? - ela baixou a voz.

- Ah bem, vocês sabem... Minha doença prejudica um pouco meus movimentos porque os nervos autônomos... - Gina começou a inventar.

- Ok, ok, já sabemos disso, mas isso não é passageiro? - a morena a interrompeu - Ele poderia, no máximo, ter te substituído temporariamente, mas te expulsar?? Isto não é correto! Ele, como capitão, não pode deixar seus sentimentos pessoais influenciar em suas decisões! E daí que ele não gosta de você? Você continua sendo a melhor jogadora do time! - Emily falava, revoltada.

- Não exagere Mi... Eu não sou a melhor jogadora. Mas deixem para lá, eu não me importo! Eu já estava pensando em sair mesmo, porque com os NOMs, o Quadribol e a monitoria eu fico muito sobrecarregada... É bem melhor assim, acreditem. Tenho mais tempo e mais energia. E de qualquer forma, Quadribol é só um hobby para mim. - Gina sorriu, usando todos os seus talentos para interpretar que tinha. Nicole convenceu-se, mas Emily não.

- Bem, já que é assim... Vou dormir que eu estou caindo de sono! - Nic falou enquanto bocejava, e se levantou da cama da ruiva, rumando para a sua depois das amigas desejarem-lhe boa noite.

Emily, preocupada, aproximou-se de Gina, e falou mais baixo:

- Não está tudo certo, não é? Seus olhos estão vermelhos Gin. Você chorou e eu sei que sim, não adianta mentir.

- Esqueça isso Milly. Eu chorei, é verdade, mais não foi nem por 1 minuto - tantas mentiras em tão pouco tempo... - E foi de raiva daquele idiota e de mim mesma, por ter me deixado enganar e apaixonar por esse tipinho. Está tudo certo, é sério. - Gina fingia desdenho, deitando-se em sua cama. Agora vá dormir que eu já te aluguei demais! Boa noite.

Emily obedeceu relutantemente. Dentro de si, crescia o sentimento de que algo estava errado, de que a ruiva estava escondendo alguma coisa.

No dia seguinte, foi aquela confusão de cabeças vermelhas perguntando por que diabos ela estava fora do time. A caçula dos Weasley disse que Harry percebera que seu desempenho caíra devido ao grande acúmulo de coisas que tinha que fazer, e por isso ela mesma pedira para sair.

Era melhor daquele jeito. Os irmãos ficavam satisfeitos com a resposta, não criavam confusão para Potter e conseqüentemente para ela mesma. Não estava a fim de brigar, estava cansada e outro problema era o que ela menos queria naquele momento.

Principalmente naquele dia, em que teria que praticamente arrancar seu orgulho fora e pedir desculpas ao Malfoy. O que tinha feito em Hogsmead não fora certo. Ela apenas descontara nele problemas seus que não tinham nada a ver com o sonserino. Ele realmente fizera um favor mostrando a cena nojenta no Três Vassouras para ela. Gina não era o tipo de garota que, só por estar apaixonada, preferia ficar cega quanto às traições do namorado à terminar com ele.

E a menina tinha ficado intrigada também. O loiro tinha dito com tanta convicção e indignação que ela não sabia nada sobre ele... E ok, ela não sabia muita coisa mesmo, mas aquela não era a maneira que ele agiria normalmente ao xingá-lo de todas as coisas que ela o xingou. Ele teria se vangloriado por ser um Comensal, não se revoltado.

Chegou alguns minutos antes do horário de monitoramento no "local de partida" como ela mesma chamava. Como previra, Malfoy já estava lá, como sempre adiantado. Pelo que ela lembrava, sempre que ela chegava pontualmente ou um pouco atrasada (nunca adiantada) ele já tinha começado sua ronda.

Antes que abrisse a boca, ele deu as costas a ela e começou a se afastar, como tinha feito nos dois dias anteriores. Mas desta vez ela correu e alcançou-o, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Malfoy, espere que eu tenho que falar com você! - o loiro repeliu sua mão, mas parou. - Olha, sobre nossa discussão em Hogsmead, me... Me de-... - era mais difícil que Gina previra. - Desc... Des...

- Weasley, eu não tenho a noite toda! - ele se virou para ela, impaciente, cruzando os braços. - Fale logo o que você quer!

- Certo, certo! Desculpe-me, eu fui uma idiota! Falei um monte de besteira que não tinha nada a ver com o que tinha acontecido - Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, como que falando "E...?" - E não foi sua culpa, você me fez um favor, obrigada. Aliás, a culpa de tudo foi minha. - ela suspirou. Draco levantou a outra sobrancelha, não entendendo.

- Como assim? Para o universo inteiro está bem óbvio que a culpa foi do Potter!

- Não, foi minha. Eu fui muito egoísta.

- É egoísmo querer que seu _namorado _não fique com mais ninguém além de você?!

- Não Malfoy... - ela sorriu fracamente ante a indignação dele - Eu fui injusta. Eu devia ter acabado com nosso namoro depois de saber da doença, pois não é justo eu fazer ele ficar preso a alguém que não vai poder dar nada em troca, e que só vai dar trabalho. Mas é que... É tão doloroso! Eu ter que desistir das coisas mais importantes para mim, dói tanto! - Gina disse olhando em seus olhos, com os seus já cheios de lágrimas.

Draco desviou o olhar, e se remexeu, incomodado. O que ele poderia falar depois disso? Sinceramente não fazia a menor idéia, e o silêncio prevaleceu durante um minuto.

- Eu acho que você se preocupa demais com os outros, Weasley. - Draco se manifestou, descruzando os braços.

-É claro que eu me preocupo. Eu não estou sozinha no mundo, Malfoy. Junto comigo, outras 6 bilhões de pessoas vivem no nosso planeta. Eu não posso simplesmente ignorá-las, pensando só em mim. Se todos pensassem somente neles todos, o mundo seria um inferno! - ela explicou, muito naturalmente. - É infantilidade achar que só eu sofro.

- Você é boazinha demais Weasley... As coisas não são tão simples assim. Se você não for esperto, se não se preocupar consigo mesmo, logo vêm pessoas se aproveitar do seu "senso de comunidade". - ele rebateu, sarcástico, fazendo aspas no ar.

- Preocupar-se com os outros não significa esquecer de si mesmo, Malfoy.

O sonserino ficou sem resposta, o que realmente o admirou, porque ele sempre tinha resposta para tudo. Não importava se era certa ou não, mas ele nunca perdia uma discussão. Ele observou a ruiva, que enxugava os olhos e olhava o céu pela janela pensativamente.

- É melhor nós começarmos a fazer nosso trabalho Weasley, antes que a Granger faça uma de suas insuportáveis "inspeções surpresa". - Draco desviou o assunto depois de um tempo.

Gina, que pareceu despertar de um transe, viu o loiro se afastar, e decidiu ir atrás dele.

- Hum, ainda sobre Hogsmead... - ela começou timidamente, mais com a curiosidade prevalecendo - O que quis dizer com "você não sabe nada de mim"? - olhou-o em expectativa.

- Exatamente isso.

- Isso é evidente Malfoy! Eu quis dizer em relação ao jeito que você disse. Você parecia tão... sei lá...

- Sexy, lindo e gostoso? - ele brincou, querendo fugir do assunto. Aquela ruiva estava querendo saber coisas que definitivamente não eram da conta dela.

- Não! Não sei... Você parecia querer provar que não era um Comensal...

- Posso te fazer duas perguntas?

- Pode. - ela respondeu, surpresa.

- Onde é que você entra nesse assunto que te dê o direito de saber?

- Ah, em lugar nenhum, mas...

- E por que diabos você não vai simplesmente fazer seu trabalho e cuidar da sua vida ao invés de ficar se metendo onde não é chamada?

- Ai, como você é mal-humorado Malfoy! De qualquer forma, eu já falei bastante coisa pra você. Logo, você tem que contar alguma coisa também.

- Que artigo da constituição é essa lei? - Draco rebateu, sarcástico.

- Caramba, não dá mesmo pra manter uma conversa ou querer ser legal com você, heim? Você é tão desagradável.

- Sou obrigado a dizer o mesmo de você, Weasley.

Gina olhou-o indignada. O sonserino apenas continuou caminhando, sem se importar.

- Você age sempre tão indiferente e superior, Malfoy. Mas no fundo eu acho que você é uma pessoa triste e solitária.

- Você acha o que você quiser, Weasley. Do mesmo jeito que eu acho que você está sendo extremamente inconveniente.

Ele sinceramente não dava a mínima para o que Grifinórios achavam dele. Antes, era porque ele achava que continuava sendo superior à eles de qualquer jeito. Mas agora era porque ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

Para Draco, tanto fazia Gina achar que ele era solitário ou não. Ele sabia que não era. Aquela visão que as pessoas tinham de Sonserinos, achando a amizade deles era superficial, era algo errado. Claro que algumas eram, mas não todas. Draco tinha vários amigos, alguns mais chegados como Blaise e Pansy, outros não.

É claro que desde que eles três haviam se tornado Comensais tudo havia mudado muito. _Todos_ haviam mudado muito. O assunto preferido deles e um sonho que parecia tão distante, serem Comensais da Morte, serem admirados depois da vitória de Voldemort sobre Potter... Ao se tornar realidade tinha feito drásticas mudanças na relação entre eles, em suas opiniões, no jeito de ser de cada um.

Por isso Draco havia decidido se afastar deles por um tempo, para pôr a cabeça no lugar, para reorganizar a bagunça em que ela tinha ficado. Mas sentia-se melhor acompanhado com ele mesmo do que com seus amigos, que apesar de tudo continuavam a serem seus amigos. Então definitivamente não era solitário, pelo menos na sua opinião.

Quanto ao "triste", também não era. Como poderia ser? Era milionário, podia ter o que quiser, diferente de Gina, que era pateticamente pobre, na visão de Draco.

- Pare! - o sussurro de Gina tirou o loiro de seus pensamentos, e ela colocou seu braço na sua frente para pará-lo - Escute...

- Vamos voltar! Se Filch nos pega, estamos ferrados! - uma voz masculina sussurrou nervosamente. Uma luzinha, que parecia vir de uma varinha, aproximava-se lentamente.

- Não! Já te falei que descobri onde é a cozinha, não podemos perder essa chance! - uma outra sussurrou de volta.

Draco sorriu maldosamente. Alunos fora da cama era a melhor maneira de aliviar o stress, tanto na hora da perseguição quanto na de dar o castigo.

- Podem parando exatamente onde estão! - Gina se adiantou, sacando a varinha - Somos monitores e... Ah, é tão irritante quando correm! - a ruiva revirou os olhos, vendo os dois garotos que pareciam ser do quarto ano correndo o mais rápido que podiam.

Draco e Gina saíram correndo sem fazer muito esforço atrás deles, afinal era só lançar uma azaração do corpo preso e tudo se resolvia.

- Júlio, você disse que há essa hora o monitoramento já tinha acabado! - eles ainda conseguiram escutar a reclamação do primeiro menino antes de os imobilizarem.

Draco olhou rapidamente seu relógio e notou que já haviam passado mais de vinte minutos do fim do horário da patrulha deles, e eles nem haviam notado.

* * *

N/A: eu sei, eu demorei horrores para postar -.-' desculpem mesmo! É que eu tive uma pequena crise de inspiração, por assim dizer... eu sabia exatamente o que eu tinha que acontecer neste capítulo, mas eu não sei porque eu não conseguia escrever mais que três parágrafos por dia! Quando estava chegando perto do final, percebi que o cap. Mal chegava a 5 páginas! eu ainda estava terminando de ver It Started With a Kiss, um drama taiwanês, ou seja, eu tava louca pra saber o final... e também estava lendo Harry Potter e as Relíquias das Morte, no qual no final eu chorei por ser o último livro de HP TT vou sentir tanta falta...

Então, apesar de não estar satisfeita com o cap., decidi posta-lo para não atrasar mais...

Mas, teve um lado bom eu ter procurado tão desesperadamente algo que me inspirasse para poder escrever mais: tive algumas idéias para os próximos capítulos e ainda encontrei duas músicas que se encaixam quase perfeitamente na fic, e que vou usa-las, cada uma, em um capítulo diferente! Já vou adiantando q ambas são japonesas, mas são mt legais, e lindas por sinal...

Enfim, o cap. Ta ridículo, me desculpem... mas chega de "falação" q são 6:47 da manhã, eu ainda não dormi para terminar isso e ainda tenho q betar, responder os coments e postar...

Resposta das Reviews:

**'De Zabini Malfoy**: desculpe a demora! Espero que continue gostando mesmo depois deste capítulo! Beijos!

**Thaty**: obrigada pelo seus coment! beijos...

**Maygan Kaname**: ah, q bom q você se emocionou! Era essa a intenção XD eu escrever bem? Só nos meus sonhos! TT aaaah, o Hagiri Kaname é lindo mesmo! - e não se preocupe, eu tb me apaixono por personagens de manga XD beijos, e obrigada pela review!

**Final Fairy**: eu tive dificuldade em não copiar a história da Aya, q bom q vc gostou da minha versão!! eu tava com medo exatamente disso,ficar parecido demais. espero q goste deste capítulo, apesar de ele estar ruim! Doumo arigatou! .

**ivania dolores cuz bezerra**: desculpe da demora! ' ccontinue lendo! Beijos e obrigada! )

**Leka Weasley**: também adoro dramas! - acho q esse capítulo vai decepciona-la, desculpe u.u' obrigada pela review! Beijos!

Beigoz sabor abacaxi pessoas do meu coração! o/


End file.
